Trégua
by Mansur
Summary: Enquanto Harry se sente aliviado com o fim da Guerra, parece que para Malfoy a tormenta ainda está longe de terminar. Harry propõe uma trégua, para espanto de Hermione e desgosto de Ron. O que Malfoy tem a perder? [Slash. EWE. Oitavo ano. Produzida para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5]


**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título: **Trégua  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** M  
**Sinopse:** Enquanto Harry se sente aliviado com o fim da Guerra, parece que para Malfoy a tormenta ainda está longe de terminar. Harry propõe uma trégua, para espanto de Hermione e desgosto de Ron. O que Malfoy tem a perder?  
**Observações:** Long-fic, em andamento. Escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 do fórum Ledo Engano. Não betada.  
**Linha utilizada:** 15. Vício em emparedadas. Harry e Draco e sua síndrome de lagartixa (de preferência se eles não tiverem ainda uma relação).  
**Avisos:** Slash. EWE. Oitavo ano. Não ficou claro se Draco frequentou Hogwarts no sétimo ano, então, para o bom funcionamento dessa história, ficou decidido que ele não frequentou.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Trégua**  
_Por Mansur_

Estar de volta a Hogwarts parecia estranho para Harry. Ele se acostumou a pensar no castelo como o único lar que verdadeiramente teve, e esse sentimento de pertença jamais mudaria, mas depois de tudo o que passou no último ano, era esquisito andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem aquela sensação de uma ameaça iminente. Entretanto, apesar da aparente paz, as memórias dos horrores da guerra, da batalha final, das mortes, das torturas e de todas as vidas despedaçadas, estavam vívidas em cada parede de pedra, em cada sala de aula, no relampear das luzes no Grande Salão e, principalmente, no rosto das pessoas, fossem alunos ou professores, que tentavam seguir em frente com suas vidas.

Hermione havia convencido a ele e Ron de que valeria a pena retornar a Hogwarts para terminar seu último ano. A princípio ele fora contrário a ideia, mas depois de pensar com calma, decidiu seguir os amigos e concluir os estudos antes de seguir a carreira como Auror. Sabia que tinha as costas quentes no Ministério e que poderia começar seu treinamento como Auror no momento que desejasse, mas preferiu não se utilizar desse poder. Não precisava mais ter pressa para viver – agora que já não havia mais um bruxo das trevas maníaco em seu encalço – e ele poderia seguir seus próprios passos com calma, como deveria ser.

Harry notou, surpreso, que eles não haviam sido os únicos a decidir voltar para Hogwarts para concluir seu último ano. Ele observou Malfoy andar de cabeça baixa, sem direcionar o olhar a ninguém, enquanto se dirigia a mesa da Sonserina – bastante esvaziada comparada a anos anteriores - para o banquete de boas vindas do início do ano letivo.

"Então Malfoy também decidiu voltar a Hogwarts", comentou Hermione ao seu lado. "Engraçado, não o vi no trem. Você o viu Harry?"

"Não", respondeu evasivamente, enquanto refletia quietamente sobre o assunto. "Não o vejo desde o julgamento".

Felizmente, Ron estava em uma animada conversa sobre quadribol com Ginny e não ouviu a breve conversa, nem notou a presença de Draco. O assunto Malfoy ainda o tirava do sério, especialmente pela decisão de Harry de defender os Malfoy no julgamento – que acabou por conceder liberdade condicional à Lucius Malfoy e absolver Draco e sua mãe, Narcissa. Os Weasley ficaram bastante descontentes com as penas aplicadas à família Malfoy – ou seria melhor dizer, não aplicadas – mas Ron era o único a efetivamente dizer na cara de Harry que achava um absurdo sua posição de testemunhar a favor dos Malfoy. Mione chegou a fazer um intermédio entre os dois quando, por uma vez, brigaram sério e ficaram uma semana sem se falar por causa do assunto. Ambos estavam irredutíveis e só fizeram as pazes porque sabiam que sua amizade era maior do que aquilo. Mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Ron ainda detestava Malfoy com todas as forças e tinha ficado decepcionado com a atitude de Harry.

Harry rapidamente trocou de assunto para alguma trivialidade, temendo que Ron ouvisse ou percebesse que Malfoy estava de volta. Eles já haviam se resolvido quanto à questão, mas era melhor não trazê-la a tona, por via das dúvidas. Após o discurso de McGonagall, que fava sobre acreditar, recomeçar e ter forças para seguir a diante – e que deixou muitos alunos emocionados – foi servido o banquete, que levou a mente dos alunos à questões mais amenas, e no final, o assunto Malfoy e Guerra foram deixados de lado, pelo menos naquele momento.

À noite, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, Harry não pôde deixar de pensar em Malfoy. De seu ano, apenas ele, Zabini e Bulstrode haviam retornado para Hogwarts. Ele soube que parte dos sonserinos havia tentado transferência para outras escolas, como Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson, que depois de terem suas famílias absolvidas, se mudaram para França e provavelmente estariam frequentando Beauxbatons. Gregory Goyle foi transferido para Durmstrang logo que seus pais foram condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Os outros integrantes da Sonserina, Tracey Davies e Theodore Nott não haviam voltado para Hogwarts e Harry não sabia o que tinha acontecido com eles.

Era estranho rever Malfoy depois de tudo o que passou. Sua postura era inteiramente diferente da que costumava ser. Pelo que pudera perceber no Grande Salão, Draco se mantinha quieto, tentando não atrair qualquer tipo de atenção para si. Ele estava visivelmente magro, ainda que bem menos abatido do que das últimas vezes que se viram. Apesar de ter se mantido sentado próximo a Zabini, eles não pareciam ter trocado qualquer palavra durante o jantar. Sua atitude demonstrava introversão e era evidente que ele tentava parecer invisível. Não que isso fosse possível. Não para Harry.

Imaginava que Malfoy não retornaria à escola. Na verdade, pensou que depois do julgamento dos Malfoy, nunca mais os veria. A família Malfoy saiu do Ministério escoltada, com o rabo entre as pernas, e nenhum deles fez qualquer aparição pública desde então – provavelmente para evitar se expôr à riscos e à publicidade negativa – tentando ser esquecidos pela imprensa, apesar deles próprios saberem que dificilmente o mundo bruxo se esqueceria de sua participação na Guerra. Sabia que eles não poderiam se mudar, por causa da liberdade condicional de Lucius Malfoy, mas supôs que Draco se mudaria com a mãe ou tentaria transferência para Durmstrang. Agora reconhecia, tinha feito uma suposição idiota. Os Malfoy nunca se separariam dessa maneira, não depois do que o próprio Harry tinha visto serem capazes de fazer para se manterem unidos.

Ainda assim, estava surpreso de ver Malfoy de volta à Hogwarts. Pensou que a estratégia da família seria esperar a poeira baixar antes de se reposicionar em seus círculos sociais. Draco não parecia preparado para esse avanço, se sua postura tensa e requieta podia dizer alguma coisa. Mas Harry estava satisfeito de ver que ao menos Draco estava tentando reorganizar sua vida e seguir em frente. A vida já tinha sido terrível para Draco, e Harry conseguia ter empatia e compaixão pelo outro. Não conseguia desejar mal à ele. Honestamente esperava que tudo desse certo para ele, agora a vida havia lhe ensinado da pior forma possível que suas escolhas lhe trariam consequencias para vida inteira.

Após horas a fio, Harry adormeceu, depois de tanto pensar em Malfoy.

ºoºoºoº

Na manhã seguinte, Harry andava lado a lado com Ginny em direção ao Grande Salão para o café-da-manhã. Ron e Hermione já estavam lá – Harry decidira dar um pouco de tempo à sós aos amigos e de quebra poder aproveitar a companhia de Ginny por alguns minutos sem serem interrompidos. Ginny lhe sorria docemente, e seu caminhar era lento e constante, praticamente guiando o seu próprio. Ela dizia alguma coisa sobre marcar o primeiro treino de Quadribol do ano, visando garantir a Copa da Casas. Então, ela abreviou seus passos por um instante e parou de falar, suas feições endurecendo sensivelmente. Harry seguiu seu olhar e entendeu porquê. Naquele momento, Ginny ficou esquecida diante da situação que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Um pequeno grupo de grifinórios que Harry não conhecia – paraciam ter quatorze ou quinze anos – cercava Malfoy, que estava sozinho.

"Como você tem coragem de andar nessa escola, _entre nós_, como se nada tivesse acontecido?" exclamava, indignado, o mais alto dos meninos.

"Depois de tudo o que você e sua família fizeram, você deveria ter vergonha de estar aqui", disse a única menina do grupo, de cabelos pretos e bochechas rosadas pela fúria.

"Deveria ter vergonha de estar vivo, isso sim", falou outro menino, aproximando-se perigosamente por trás de Draco.

Os meninos sacaram suas varinhas, e Harry notou, enquanto se apressava para alcançá-los, que Draco não reagiu, fosse com palavras ou atitudes. Nem mesmo quando a menina cuspiu em seus pés ou quando o mais baixo dos meninos, de cabelos cor de areia, acertou um soco em seu rosto.

"Parem!", Harry exclamou enquanto puxava Draco do alcance dos meninos. "Deixem-no em paz!"

Todos o olharam em choque, mas Harry não desperdiçou tempo com eles. Seu olhar se virou para Draco, que o encarava de perto, traços de indignação e dúvida em seu rosto aristocrático. Draco puxou seu braço do aperto da mão de Harry e Harry soltou-o constrangido – nem percebera que o havia segurado.

Eles se avaliaram mutuamente por um instante. O lábio de Draco estava inchado e tinha um pequeno corte. Ele parecia tenso e seu olhar emanava raiva.

"Me deixe em paz você também Potter", ele disse friamente, antes de se virar e seguir para o Salão Principal em passos rápidos.

Harry o observou ir por um momento, mas antes que refletisse sobre a atitude de Draco, lembrou-se dos garotos parados atônitos ao seu lado.

"Vocês também deveriam ter vergonha. Ou vocês acham muito nobre da parte de vocês perseguir e atacar uma pessoa que está sozinha e que vocês mal conhecem?"

Os meninos o olharam quietamente por um instante, até que o mais alto levantou a voz audaciosamente.

"Todos nós sabemos quem os Malfoy são. Ninguém aqui se esqueceu, apesar de você parecer ter se esquecido"

"E eles já foram julgados pelo Ministério da Magia. Não cabe a vocês, agora, decidir se ele é culpado ou não, muito menos atacá-lo", Harry respondeu contrariado e então endureceu a voz, "Eu não quero nunca mais ver qualquer um de vocês perseguindo Malfoy ou quem quer que seja. Aviso dado."

Os meninos abaixaram a cabeça e foram embora em passos rápidos, sem qualquer outra palavra. Harry não gostava de se utilizar de intimidação, mas não viu outro meio naquela situação.

Ginny finalmente apareceu ao seu lado.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso", ela lhe disse.

"Você acha que eu deveria ter deixado que aquela covardia continuasse?", Harry respondeu indignado.

Ginny respirou audivelmente e pareceu pensar por um segundo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Eles não falaram nenhuma mentira", disse por fim.

Harry apenas encarou-a, decepcionado, antes de seguir para o Salão Principal sem esperar por ela.

O clima no Grande Salão não parecia muito melhor. Harry alcançou Ron e Hermione e sentou-se junto a eles. Então, seus dois amigos emudeceram e Ron fechou cara. Hermione apenas maneou a cabeça em direção a mesa da Sonserina e então Harry entendeu. Decidido a não se aborrecer ainda mais com o assunto Malfoy e nem se indispor com seus amigos, Harry serviu-se de uma torrada e comtemplou a ideia de passar o café-da-manhã em silêncio. Ginny logo após sentou-se ao lado de Ron e nenhum dos dois se dirigiu a ele durante os próximos vinte minutos.

_Ótimo_, Harry pensou, frustrado. _Ótimo mesmo._ Sem perceber, seus olhos foram de encontro a mesa da Sonserina e ele flagrou Malfoy encarando-o intensamente por um instante, antes de desviar o olhar.

"Nós temos Transfiguração agora Harry. Vamos?", Hermione ofereceu, parecendo derrotada pelo clima e pelo silêncio entre seus amigos.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e se levantou. Hermione seguiu-o, puxando Ron para que viesse com ela.

_Que droga de manhã._

ºoºoºoº

Na quarta-feira o clima já havia se acalmado entre Harry e seus amigos. O assunto Malfoy não tinha sido levantado entre eles, mas Harry sabia que Hermione tinha sido responsável pela melhora no comportamento de Ron – Harry não acreditava que Ron deixaria a questão de lado assim tão fácil ou sem confronto. Ele e Ginny ainda estavam se estranhando um pouco – Ginny podia ser tão cabeça-dura quando Ron às vezes – mas na noite anterior ela se aproximou dele e o beijou no Salão Comunal, e apesar de não terem se desculpado ou retornado ao assunto de seu desentendimento, já estava tudo bem entre eles agora. Águas passadas.

Agora, Harry estava em sala ouvindo Slughorn dar as primeiras instruções sobre a poção que aprenderiam a fazer nos próximos dias.

"A Poção do Vigor é de alto poder mágico. Pode ser usada como antidepressivo ou como forma de aumentar a energia e a capacidade física. É muito usada por atletas e, eventualmente, por aqueles que desejam melhorar seu desempenho sexual", Slughorn disse, com um meio sorriso. "Não que vocês nessa idade venham a precisar disso agora".

Harry inquietou-se em sua cadeira, perguntando-se _que_ desempenho sexual. Apesar dos amassos com Ginny, eles nunca haviam chegado nem perto de ir as vias de fato. Harry ficava tenso só de pensar no assunto. Suspeitava que a coisa toda não era novidade para Ginny e isso o deixava ainda mais desconfortável. Eles não aprenderiam juntos, considerando que Ginny teria que ensiná-lo. Só de pensar no assunto já ficava preocupado. Não sabia ainda como conduzir o assunto ou a situação e sentia vergonha de imaginar que provavelmente alguma coisa só aconteceria quando Ginny tomasse uma atitude. Não conseguia nem imaginar sendo de outra forma e a conclusão o deixou irritado. _Tenho culhões para lutar contra o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu mas não tenho para tomar a iniciativa com a minha namorada quando o assunto é sexo. Que piada._ Cruzou os braços, bufando.

A seguir, Slughorn pediu para que os alunos se dividissem em duplas. Ron e Hermione, que já estavam lado a lado, olharam para Harry – mas antes que eles dissessem qualquer coisa, Harry observou a movimentação da sala. Millicent Bulstrode sentou-se ao lado de Zabini, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Draco permaneceu sozinho, no canto esquerdo da sala. Pensando rápido, Harry moveu suas coisas de sua mesa e carregou-as, indo se sentar ao lado de Malfoy.

Draco, que estava com a cabeça baixa e o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, assustou-se ao ouvir e sentir a presença ao seu lado. Levantou os olhos para Harry numa pergunta muda, mas no instante seguinte sua expressão tornou-se neutra.

"Também estou sozinho", Harry disse tentando quebrar o gelo. "Se não se importa", completou ao sentar-se ao lado de Draco.

"Não me importo", respondeu Draco, seco, chegando um pouco para o lado, de forma a manter uma distância maior entre eles.

"Vejo que todas as duplas estão feitas", disse Slughorn lançando um olhar curioso a Harry. "Agora, vocês vão precisar..."

E a medida que o professor falava, Harry desviou sua atenção para Ron e Hermione que estavam sentados juntos, mesas a frente. Ambos retribuíram seu olhar, Hermione com uma sobrancelha levantada e Ron com um vinco na testa e a boca levemente aberta em indignação. Em seguida, Hermione o cutucou, pedindo-o para que se concentrasse e anotasse os ingredientes, fazendo com que Ron desviasse o olhar para frente. Hermione ainda olhou-o com cautela, antes de se virar para frente também e começar a trabalhar em sua poção.

Harry notou que Draco já estava anotando os ingredientes também. Quando terminou, deslizou a nota alguns centímetros em direção a Harry, numa proposta silenciosa de que ele fosse buscar os ingredientes necessários a frente da sala. Harry pegou-a e, enquanto lia, pensou que Draco definitivamente seria um parceiro calado, ao que tudo indicava. Ao menos sabia que ele era bom em poções, então, se ele e Draco não se bicassem, as chances de que a poção desse certo eram grandes.

Draco não era apenas calado, entretanto, Harry pode perceber ao longo da aula prática. Ele se impôs a Harry, designando-o apenas as tarefas mais simples e descomplicadas, deixando evidente que não confiava no talento de Harry para a execução da seleção correta, mensuração e mistura dos ingredientes. Tudo de forma monossilábica e firme, sem abrir espaço para discussões. Harry aceitou sem questionar, não querendo testar a paciência de Malfoy nem a sua própria.

A primeira parte da poção aparentemente deu certo, ao que tudo indicava. A coloração, cheiro e textura condiziam com o esperado – era viscosa, amarelo ovo e tinha cheiro de enxofre. Harry lançou o olhar para a frente da sala, espiando a poção de Hermione e Ron. Pareca igual, o que era um ponto positivo, tratando-se de Hermione. Slughorn passeou entre as mesas observando o trabalho dos alunos.

"Parabéns Harry, sua poção parece excelente", o professor comprimentou-o, sorrindo.

Harry apenas agradeceu, apesar de pensar que a maior parte da poção tinha sido feita por Malfoy. Não que ele esperasse que Slughorn fosse reconhecer isso.

"Agora, será necessário que resfriem a poção. Ela pode ter parecido simples para vocês agora, mas o fato é que ela leva dias para ficar pronta, visto que seu preparo é lento e feito em muitas etapas. É por isso que, se falharem em alguma dessas etapas, podem por tudo a perder e isso pode fazer com que percam dias de trabalho. Portanto, fiquem atentos. Os ingredientes devem agir nos próximos dias e, na sexta-feira, poderemos continuar com a segunda parte da poção. Limpem e guardem seus utensílios, estão liberados".

Harry observou Malfoy se adiantar, disfarçando a pressa em seus movimentos, apesar de Harry perceber que, pela forma como guardava suas coisas, ele parecia querer ser o primeiro a sair da sala.

"Ah, só mais uma coisa," continuou Slughorn, "visto que a maior parte dos pares pareceu funcionar bem, essas serão suas duplas até o final do ano. Tenham uma boa tarde".

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Malfoy cessar seus movimentos por um instante, registrando a informação, antes de se levantar de sua mesa apressadamente. Harry pensou que se eles conseguissem manter essa "paz" que conquistaram pelo resto do ano, talvez não se arrependesse da decisão preciptada de fazer dupla com Malfoy. Pelo menos, era o que esperava.

Harry ainda se demorou para se retirar da sala, aguardando Ron e Hermione. Quando se levantou, percebeu um pergaminho dobrado em sua mesa. Abriu-o e pôs-se a ler, notando a bela caligrafia.

"_Querido filho,_

_Sei que as coisas devem estar difíceis agora, mas peço paciência. Não retruque, não provoque e mantenha-se na sua._  
_Você é melhor do que isso, lembre-se sempre. Seu pai está fazendo o possível para reconquistar seu espaço entre as_  
_pessoas influentes, mas isso ainda deverá levar tempo. Paciência é uma virtude. Devagar as coisas vão voltar para o_  
_seu lugar, você vai ver. Entretanto, só voltaremos a ser respeitados se ao poucos construírmos pontes, sem chamar_  
_atenção pelos motivos errados. Nós sabemos que você conseguirá, senão jamais teriamos te mandado de volta para_  
_Hogwarts. Tenha força e foco. Caso as coisas fiquem muito difíceis, não hesite em nos mandar uma coruja. Podemos_  
_repensar sua estadia em Hogwarts se for necessário. Não temos interesse em te sacrificar ainda mais, não depois de_  
_tudo. Cuide-se e nos mande notícias assim que possível._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_"

Harry soube de quem era a carta logo nas primeiras linhas, mas não pode evitar que a curiosidade o consumisse. Tentando não pensar na vergonha que deveria sentir por ler a correspondência alheia, especialmente uma tão íntima quanto aquela, Harry se apressou para fora da sala sem esperar por seus amigos, procurando com os olhos qualquer relance dos cabelos platinados de Malfoy no corredor, para que pudesse lhe devolver a carta.

Era a última aula do dia e Harry imaginou que Draco iria se refugiar nas masmorras até a hora do jantar, considerando sua postura nos últimos dias e as recomendações que Narcissa havia escrito. Seguiu seu palpite e andou apressadamente na direção das masmorras, procurando Draco. Enquanto caminhava em passos rápidos, Harry pensou que se aquela carta tinha matado sua curiosidade e inquietação sobre o que se passava com os Malfoy no momento, estava enganado. Só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais interessado em entender como Draco estava se virando com a situação em que vivia agora.

Harry sabia que não era pena. Era algo a mais, era genuíno. E apesar de não ter certeza da motivação por sua preocupação com Malfoy, tinha certeza que não havia como ser pena, pois quando finalmente o encontrou momentos depois, Harry não pensou sequer um segundo antes de agir.

Draco estava desarmado, seu rosto impassível, diante da ameaça da varinha de Millicent apontada diretamente para seu queixo. Harry desarmou-a antes que ela lançasse qualquer maldição, e pelo forma como sua atitude parecia determinada, Harry tinha certeza que ela o teria atacado se Harry não tivesse intervido.

Os dois sonserinos olharam para Harry com surpresa quando a varinha de Millicent atingiu o chão com um estrépito, a alguns centímetros da varinha do próprio Draco.

"Malfoy, vejo que você arranjou um novo guarda-costas", ela comentou, amarga. "Quanto será que sua família está pagando ao Potter para você poder desfrutar tão exclusivamente de seu serviços de proteção aos fracos e oprimidos?", completou, rindo de sua própria piada e dando alguns passos para trás, afastando-se de Draco.

Draco inquietou-se, o insulto penetrando suas defesas tão bem colocadas e endurecendo suas feições, sua boca uma linha fina evidenciando sua raiva e desagrado. Ele não a respondeu, entretanto.

Harry apenas obervou a interação deles, sem se meter. Sabia que uma coisa era tentar falar com quintoanistas grifinórios sobre atitudes covardes, visando passar algum tipo de exemplo. Outra coisa totalmente diferente era tentar falar qualquer coisa que seja com Bulstrode. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho.

Millicent andou em direção às varinhas e se abaixou para pegar a sua. Entretanto, num gesto rápido ela alcançou as duas varinhas e com um _crack_ partiu a varinha de Draco em dois pedaços inúteis.

"Você é a escória", ela disse num tom venenoso, antes de jogar os pedaços na direção de Draco e seguir seu caminho sem olhar para trás, seus passos ecoando em direção as masmorras.

Draco se abaixou e pegou os pedaços, alarmado. Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar ao assistir Draco fechar os olhos com força, numa tormenta silenciosa e desesperada. Quando ele os abriu de novo, seus olhos cinzentos estavam avermelhados, duros e furiosos.

"O que é que você quer, Potter?", ele gritou com raiva. "Pare de me seguir, me deixe em paz! Eu não preciso da sua caridade, eu não preciso da sua compaixão!"

A raiva de Malfoy o contagiou e, sem que percebesse, já estava gritando de volta com o sonserino, segurando-o pelas vestes.

"Seu mal-agradecido idiota, eu não estava te seguindo!", Harry empurrou para o fundo de sua mente a constatação de que aquilo não era exatamente verdade. "Eu vim aqui te devolver isso", ele disse, soltando Malfoy e estendendo o pergaminho dobrado.

Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram, reconhecendo a carta imediatamente. Ele puxou-a da mão de Harry num gesto brusco, e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais furiosa do que antes.

"Não te ensinaram que é feio ler a correspondência dos outros, seu heroizinho cretino!", Draco berrou, empurrando-o.

Harry se deixou ser empurrado, suas costas batendo na parede audivelmente. Não iria negar que leu a carta, não havia sentido nisso.

"Só estava querendo ajudar", disse por fim.

"Da próxima vez, não tente! Fique longe de mim!", Draco disse, seu rosto a centimetros do dele, ódio, frustração e humilhação refletidos em seu olhar.

Seus olhos não deixaram os de Harry e eles se mediram por alguns instantes. Harry tentou passar calma em seu olhar, tentando não ceder à ira de Malfoy e não reagir à sua intimidação. Mudamente, ele oferecia uma trégua.

O olhar de Draco baixou alguns centímetros e ele pareceu perceber a proximidade entre eles. Afastou-se como se tivesse tomado um choque.

"Apenas fique longe de mim, se quer tanto ajudar. É o melhor que pode fazer, por mim e por você", disse quietamente, dessa vez sem olhar para Potter uma única vez.

Draco se afastou em direção as masmorras, deixando Harry atônito. Aparentemente, esta fora uma das primeiras vezes que Draco falou com ele sem esbravejar sua raiva e frustração. Ele parecia quase derrotado. _Quase._ Harry percebeu que, apesar das recomendações de não reagir e se exaltar com provocações, segundos antes Harry havia conseguido tirar uma reação genuína de Draco, coisa que nem um soco ou varinha partida tinham lhe causado. Ele conseguia parecer indifente a quase tudo, mas não a Harry. Sorriu com a conclusão, antes de dar meia volta e se dirigir para a Torre da Grifinória.

Já sabia que teria muito a explicar para seus amigos sobre a dupla com Malfoy e seu sumiço posterior. Enquanto caminhava, tentou pensar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para acalmar os ânimos de Ron. Talvez contasse a verdade. Não havia mal em tentar amadurecer e oferecer uma trégua para Malfoy, Harry pensou. Subiu as escadas, decidido.

"Onde você se enfiou, Harry?", Hermione perguntou-o preocupada, quando ele passou pelo retrato, entrando no Salão Comunal.

"Provavelmente estava com Malfoy", Ron comentou azedo ao seu lado.

"Sim", Harry admitiu, e pela careta que Ron fez, ficou claro que ele não tinha falado sério quando citou Malfoy.

"O quê?", Ron perguntou exasperado. Hermione segurou-o pelo braço suavemente, prevendo um desentendimento.

Harry decidiu se adiantar com suas explicações antes que eles brigassem de novo.

"Escutem", Harry começou, categórico. "Malfoy esqueceu... algo", decidiu não se prolongar no que, temendo ter que dar explicações sobre o que lera. Não era da sua conta, muito menos de seus amigos. "Eu fui atrás dele para entregá-lo, só isso".

"Ah claro, porque você sempre se importou com Malfoy, não é Harry?", Ron comentou, irônico. "E quanto a você ir fazer dupla com ele em poções, hein? O que te deu?"

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões com força, irritando-se. "Vocês iam fazer dupla juntos, eu estava sozinho, Malfoy estava sozinho, não vi razão para não fazer dupla com ele!"

"Não viu razão? E quanto aos anos de inimizade, provocações, maldições? A Guerra não diz nada para você?"

Harry esfregou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando não perder a paciência com o melhor amigo.

"Ron, isto é passado. Com todos esses eventos que você mesmo citou, nós crescemos e amadurecemos. Malfoy também perdeu muito com a Guerra. O que que custa tentar deixar isso para trás e começar de novo?"

Ron apenas encarou-o como se de repente não o conhecesse mais. As mãos de Hermione apertaram mais firmemente o braço do amigo, e Ron respirou fundo antes de falar.

"Você que sabe, cara. Você pode brincar de trégua o quanto quiser", Ron disse a contra-gosto. "Mas saiba que Malfoy não merece o esforço. Depois não diga que não avisei."

Harry percebeu que esse era o máximo de aceitação que conseguiria de Ron. E estava de bom tamanho, considerando o gênio do amigo. Suspeitava que tinha dedo de Hermione em toda a calma e compostura recém adquiridas de Ron, e agradecia muito por isso. Sabia que, eventualmente, Ron seria capaz de perceber que não havia sentido em carregar tanto recentimento e ódio do passado. Havia muito para se reconstruir a partir das lições que tão duramente aprenderam.

ºoºoºoº

Mais tarde, Harry se lembrou que havia trazido consigo para Hogwarts duas varinhas. A sua e a que havia conquistado de Draco, no dia que havia sido capturado na Mansão. Deixou a varinha de Draco guardada em seu malão, pensando em devolvê-la, mas se esquecera. Agora, parece que a oportunidade havia aparecido.

Escreveu um bilhete e encantou-o, fazendo com que voasse até Malfoy durante o jantar.

_"Malfoy,_

_Encontre-me hoje, às onze horas, na sala inutilizada do quarto andar, próxima à sala de Transfiguração._  
_Tenho algo que te pertence e gostaria de devolver._

_Harry Potter_"

Draco levantou os olhos de sua salada de batatas ao receber a nota, e procurou pelos olhos de Harry, uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça firmemente. Draco acenou de volta para ele, quase imperceptivelmente, seu queixo movendo poucos centímetros, antes que voltasse para seu jantar. Harry fez o mesmo, levando o garfo a boca e tentando disfarçar a pequena interação entre os dois.

Ginny chamou sua atenção, seus dedos tocando levemente seu joelho. Harry virou-se para ela, alarmado, e ela retirou sua mão, percebendo que sua aproximação haviam intimidado Harry.

"Harry, estava pensando", ela disse com um sorriso sedutor. "O que acha de fazermos um passeio hoje a noite... Passar algum tempo sozinhos, ir à Torre de Astronomia, ou mesmo a Sala Precisa..."

Harry engoliu em seco, mal mastigando a comida em sua boca. Tentou pensar rápido, mas a ansiedade atrapalhou o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

"Não posso", e tão logo disse isso, o rosto de Ginny mudou para uma expressão desapontada, suas sobrancelhas caindo levemente.

"Quero dizer, não posso hoje", ele disse, tentando se desculpar, seu tom ameno e sua mão tocando a dela por debaixo da mesa. "Estou um pouco cansado com o rítimo das aulas, o que acha de deixar para o fim de semana?"

Ela sorriu de lado para ele, concedendo.

"Okay, Harry Potter", ela disse sugestivamente, em tom de brincadeira. "Esse fim de semana você será meu", ela finalizou com uma piscadela.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou em volta, tentando se certificar de que ninguém havia os ouvido – especificamente que _Ron_ não havia os ouvido – pois namorar a irmã do melhor amigo poderia ser um pouco estranho, diante de situações como aquela. Se perguntou se algum dia poderia falar abertamente sobre sexo com Ron, considerando as namoradas de ambos. Provavelmente não.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos indevidos. Ron estava ao seu lado, sua boca cheia de frango, enquanto conversava animadamente com Hermione, totalmente alheio aos pensamentos indiscretos que Harry havia acabado de ter sobre sua irmã. Tentanto evitar que o assunto voltasse a sua mente, Harry afastou-se discretamente de Ginny, numa tentativa de purificação mental.

O cheiro do cabelo dela e toda a sua postura suavemente sedutora estavam brincando com os hormônios de Harry. Decidiu se focar no seu encontro com Malfoy mais tarde, a fim de realinhar seus pensamentos em direção à algo menos polêmico ou perigoso. Não que Malfoy fosse menos polêmico ou perigoso, considerando as reações de Ron. Mas ele preferiu não pagar para ver qual dos dois deixaria Ron com as orelhas mais vermelhas. Só o tempo diria.

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá, querido leitor que chegou até aqui! Essa fanfic é um projeto grande, porque sempre quis escrever uma long-fic Drarry. Então aqui está o início dela. Em função da pressa para entregar no prazo, acabou ficando sem betagem, infelizmente (pretendo mudar isso nos próximos capítulos). Por favor, comentem, porque quero saber se estou caminhando direitinho aqui. Um beijo para que leu e até o próximo capítulo! ~Mansur.


End file.
